Don't believe everything you see
by Kittiecat248
Summary: What happens when all of the DC characters meet? What happens when a mystery girl comes and wants to be KID's accomplice? And what's wrong with Aoko? Read and review! :D
1. What regular life is like

**A/N: Second fanfic~*parties* I might continue the first one, or that might be the last chapter. Who knows? Anyways, this idea came from a particular (long) dream that I had years ago, and I can only remember bits and pieces of it, so I improvised a bit. Hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my dream**

-o-

_K.K_

"KAITO!"

"Whoa, Aoko. Calm down. It was just a little flip-"

_Whish_

"Of the skirt-"

_BANG!_

"I HATE YOU, BAKAITO!" Aoko Nakamori yelled, red faced, at her best friend. Her childhood friend, obviously surprised at her sudden outburst and her sudden capability to actually land a hit on him, had stopped goofing around and his famous lopsided grin slipped off his friend as he looked at the 17 year old girl who had plopped down to her knees and looked like she was trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Oi…Aoko," Kaito said uneasily, sitting down next to her. He could see Hakuba smirk at him and turn around, as if _he_ was any better. Happy Aokos were the best. He would give almost anything in the world to see her smile, for her to flash her beautiful eyes to him…

But he was _not_ supposed to be thinking about that right now. Aoko was NOT a happy Aoko right now, she was _crying_. Angry Aokos he could stand. Those were average Aokos. But crying Aokos were the worst. One tear from her could shed him apart. He _hated_ when she cried, especially when he knew that the cause of her tears was _probably_ because of HIM.

"Aoko-chan!" Keiko, Aoko's friend, came bustling in to the room, her blonde ponytails swinging back and forth. Kaito usually avoided her because she, like all the other KID fans, probably memorized _everything _about KID and Kaito certainly didn't want Keiko to find out. He didn't like Keiko too much, anyways. She took his time with Aoko away. He knew he shouldn't be so jealous especially when _he_ didn't even have the nerves to confess, but Kaito really wanted Aoko to pay more attention to him.

"Aoko-chan, what's wrong?" Keiko squatted next to the pair and stared at her friend with big brown eyes behind huge glasses. Aoko lifted her head a little bit, revealing two very wet blue eyes.

"O-oh…Keiko-chan…" Aoko hiccupped, determinedly ignoring Kaito who had moved back slightly to give Keiko some room. "I-it's nothing. I-I'm just a b-bit stressed out r-right now. I just found something out a-and it's kind of hard for m-me…"

That _something _was definitely going to get it, Kaito thought to himself. Whatever made Aoko break down like this was going to face a very slow and _painful_ torture.

_But what if that something is you?_ The little annoying nagging voice in his head said. _What if it's you and KID again? Taking away her father…don't you think it's about time that she's realized that?_

Shut up, Kaito mentally told himself, trying to keep himself from panicking. Aoko did NOT figure out he was KID. That was not possible. Aoko did not have Hakuba's deductive skills or Akako's witch powers (And he was grateful for that.) There was _no way_ that Aoko could've been able to figure out. He'd never seen her at heists either, so recognizing him was not a possibility, either.

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts as his best friend finally decided to look at him, and for a crazy moment, he believed that Aoko _did _in fact know everything, from the way she was staring at him and the way she made him feel like she was reading his mind.

"Aw, Aoko-chan!" Keiko hugged the girl, turning her attention back to the blonde teen and releasing Kaito from the eerie feeling he had been feeling a couple of seconds ago. "Feel better, okay? And we can always talk if you want, Aoko-chan!"

_Like HELL I'm letting her talk to you_. Kaito thought angrily. _If she's going to talk to anyone about her problems, it's going to be ME_.

"Thanks, Keiko-chan," Aoko sniffed slightly and stood up. Keiko followed her, but Kaito remained in his sitting position, still trying to organize all his thoughts.

"Guess what?" Keiko suddenly squealed. "KID is coming tonight!"

Leave it to Keiko to completely change the mood.

"That. Stupid. KID!" Aoko yelled, red-faced. At least she was back to normal. And Kaito couldn't help but to just lean over and with a little flick-

_Flip_

"Glad you're back to normal, Aoko. White suits you,"

"KAITOOOOOOOO!"

_BANG!_

**A/N: And that marks the end of chapter one because I'm lazy and don't want to write anymore U.U Well, review please! ^^ Will be updated…sometime xD**


	2. A meeting with the rather pissed kid

**A/N: Chapter two…*yawns* I'm getting lazier…NOT a good thing. Anyways, enjoy….and review, please**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…unfortunately **

_C.E._

That KID sent another note on Friday, and of course, Uncle won't even let me get a glimpse of it. Unfortunately, Ran found the listening device seconds before he went in to the meeting hall, so I got _both_ a scolding and the listening device was removed. So right now, I have no idea what is happening in the room. I called Hattori to see if he knew anything, but it was _Kazuha _who picked up the phone and once Ran found that out…well, it wasn't pretty.

…That _damn_ KID.

So basically, from Uncle's muttering when the meeting was adjourned, KID was appearing at the clock tower _again. _What's so good about the clock tower anyways? It's almost as if he wants to prevent the clock tower to be torn down…oh right. Ran did mention something about the owner getting it torn down again in a couple of weeks. Maybe KID is somewhat tied to the clock tower?

Once again, KID makes no sense to me. What's new?

_Beep_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oi, Kudo-I mean Conan-kun," Hattori's raspy voice echoed. "Don't EVER try to do that again. Kazuha gave me a HUGE beating…hey, Ahou, don't look at me like that…"

I sighed. "Hattori, do you know anything about KID's notice?"

"Ah, yeah, about that…" There was the sound of the door clicking shut, meaning that Kazuha had left the room. "KID has never performed in the same place twice. Plus, the clock tower doesn't even have any special gem related to it. Hey, Kudo, do you have any idea?"

"You think I'd be asking you if I did?" I responded. "But, can you think of _anyone_ you know who has some sort of reason to defend it?"

"Hm…yes, I believe there was. Someone in our school," Hattori snorted. "A daughter of Nakamori and a childhood friend who claims to be KIDs number one fan…and he's a boy, mind you,"

"Sounds like a possible suspect. Hey, Hattori, can you get him to meet us next week? Saturday, 1:30. Just the three of us and make sure his girlfriend doesn't come,"

Hattori snorted again. "You dump everything to me, of course. And make sure you don't call her that in front of _either_ of them unless you want an early death.

-o-

_K.K._

Something was definitely not right when the Osasaka Meitantai's girlfriend came huffing in to our class room and announced she needed to talk to me alone, which got several glares from some of the girls and a curious glance from Aoko. I sighed and picked myself up from my chair, and, unwillingly, turned over to look at Akako who was frowning in such a way that confirmed my suspicions. _They_ were here to accuse me for being KID.

"You look just like Kudo-kun!" Kazuha exclaimed cheerfully. I nearly snorted. I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Tantei-kun and I were _nothing_ alike besides our appearances.

"Uh, thanks?"

Kazuha suddenly pouted. "That _stupid_ Heiji wanted you to go up to the roof top. _Get him to come alone_ or something like that," She sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you? Like, you aren't running from the law,"

I smirked. "Of _course_ not," I drawled. "So where did your little boyfriend want to meet me?"

I swear, this girl was almost as scary as Aoko. Her entire face turned completely red and I'm sure that if I was someone she knew well, she wouldn't have hesitated _at all_ in grabbing the broom right next to us and hitting me over the top of the head.

"He-Heiji's not my boyfriend," she muttered darkly, making me take a step back. She reminded me a bit of Akako when she was about to perform one of her magic tricks. "He's the most annoying bastard in the world!" With that, she spun on her heals and walked away, leaving me to do my best and follow her.

The brunette dropped me off in front of the door to the roof and left without saying another word. I guess I really hit a nerve. I made a mental note not to mention the word: "Boyfriend," In front of her _and_ Tantei-kun's girlfriend. I smirked slightly, the pushed the door open.

My first thought was telling myself how stupid I was for not bringing a jacket. It was _freezing._ The cold, chilly winds stung my cheeks and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. Then I saw two figures, leaning on the railing of the roof, glancing suspiciously at me. One was, of course, Tantei-kun, in his blue shirt and shorts, glasses slightly lopsided and an innocent kid expression plastered on his face. The other one was his detective friend, skin dark and his eyes narrowed. I sighed and replayed the speech that I had come up with on the way here.

"Hi," Tantei-kun said, brushing his hair slightly to one side. It occurred to me now how similar we actually looked. It was kind of hard to tell at heists when it was always dark and I was always in the rush to escape.

"Hi," I said in a bored tone, lifting my eyes to glance in to his. If Tantei-kun was in his older form, I'd probably be staring at a mirror image of me every time I looked at him. His eyes were the exact shade of cerulean blue and the only difference was that his hair was _way_ more organized than mine was. Aoko hated that kind of hair style.

"I trust that you know why we called you here?" I never actually noticed how strong the Osaka Detective's accent was, even when I was _actually_ pretending to be him. He was pretty tall, though I'm sure that the three of us were pretty much identical in height. Huh. I'm really starting to think that we were separated at birth.

"I do not,"

"Ah, _damn you_," Tantei-kun suddenly growled, looking around to make sure that no one was here. "Just confess, you damn KID,"

I flashed my grin at him, the usual one which I always use when people accuse me, but I made sure to be extra careful. This was Tantei-kun we were talking about, and I couldn't even use my card gun _or_ dodge like KID or else he'd work out this long line of logic and get me arrested. Plus, he's battled me enough times to know how I move and everything.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Is this what you do all day? Go around and accuse innocent fans for being KID?"

"_Shut the hell up_!" Whoa, Tantei-kun was getting way too emotional. Even the Osaka Detective looked rather startled. Maybe things aren't going well with his girlfriend or something? "We have proof that you're KID! First of all-"

"Kaito is not KID,"

That quiet little voice pierced through the environment and nearly cause me to have a heart attack. Why, of all people, did _Aoko_ have to be here? Aoko was the person who absolutely could NOT find out about ANYTHING. I'd sacrifice myself to make sure that Aoko wouldn't hear anything about this. And yet…all my efforts ended here.

"Oh, Miss…" Tantei-kun resumed his gentleman act, which certainly did not fit his tiny little position. "I know it's hard to believe, but Kuroba IS in fact KID. And-"

Aoko narrowed her eyes. "Oh? And what makes you so sure, you child?" Tantei-kun flinched slightly and I stifled a laugh. Even though Aoko didn't know it, Tantei-kun was a couple of months older than her.

"Child…" It seemed like that Osaka detective didn't have much luck with holding in his laugh, either, as he soon burst out laughing and clutched the railing to make sure he didn't double over. Tantei-kun glared at him, then turned his attention back to Aoko, whose hands were on her hips and was staring at him with an icy glare.

"We have _lots_ of proof," Tantei-kun snarled at her. I guess he realized that Aoko wasn't just some dorky little girl who followed me around. I was going to get him later for even _thinking_ about that. "That time, that dimwit Nakamori-"

"_Inspector_ Nakamori, thank you," Aoko corrected sharply, glaring at him. "Learn you manners, boy,"

Since when did Aoko learn to talk like that?

Tantei-kun sighed. I guess that maybe he was all stressed about his life too? He seemed to be different from usual. "_Inspector _Nakamori was checking for masks, and KID wasn't wearing a mask? That means that KID has to look something like the person he was imposing as. Which happened to be Kudo Shinichi. And him," He jerked a finger at me. "Looks _exactly_ like Kudo-niichan."

"_And_," Aoko asked. "How do you know that the person you saw _wasn't_ Kudo Shinichi? Why don't you go blame _him_ for being KID?"

Tantei-kun paled at the thought and I mentally wrote myself a note to thank Aoko later. But, when did she get so smart? No offense, but she wasn't the brightest person in the world (not that I was complaining.)

"Kaito is not KID," Aoko repeated. "Last time there was a heist and KID appeared at the heist, and daddy can second this statement. Kaito and I were currently at an amusement park _far_ away from where the heist was taking place and when KID appeared, Kaito was still watching the movie with me. He never left. So how is it possible that he was in two places at once? Or are you suggesting that someone like Kudo Shinichi was his accomplice?"

I gotta say, Aoko might be turning out to be smarter than me. I've never seen Tantei-kun get so angry, and that includes the times that I was KID around him.

"Oi, Kudo-ah, just joking. Conan, calm down," Osaka detective hissed down at the mini detective, who looked like he was ready to take out his killer soccer ball and fling it at Aoko. "Calm down. We'll find more proof and then she won't be able to deny it,"

"I WILL," Aoko shot back. "I _know_ Kaito is not KID and he will _never _be KID and nothing you're going to say is going to change that. Kaito, come on. Class is starting." Without waiting for me to say anything, she took me by the arm and dragged me away. The last scene I saw before the door swung shut was the face to two detectives; both of them who were NOT happy people.


	3. The girl appears

_A/N: Just keep writing, just keep writing, lalalala xD I've been sooooooo busy lately that I haven't had time to do ANYTHING, really. I've been trying to squeeze in sometime to work on this since my memory is getting rather bad so I wanted to write this down before I forgot everything xD So it's a little rushed D: Review, please ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't have TIME to write Detective Conan OR make up any of the characters D:_

_K.K_

Today's been such a tough day AND I even have a heist. Talk about busy. After Aoko dragged me away from that place, she didn't speak to me at all, just saying good bye and taking off. She didn't even ask me to walk with her home like we do every day. She just ditched me. God, I feel great. I've been ditched.

I didn't want to face Tantei-kun again either, but knowing him, he'd probably come and try to catch me. _Again_. But this time, he had some suspicions of who I was. Plus, Akako's been glancing at me worriedly. I wish I had some sort of a secret spy right now to tell where Tantei-kun was. Jii-chan was sick so tonight, I was on my own.

I sighed and landed on the top of the clock tower, unseen, since I was wearing black. I obviously couldn't do the same trick as last time, and I wanted to make sure I was _definitely_ above Tantei-kun (I couldn't do anything about the helicopters,) so I could keep an eye on him on all times. I was about to release a smoke bomb when I saw her.

She looked about my age and she had _bright_ blue hair and blue eyes, and she was sitting there casually on top of the tower, hidden by the shadows so no one else could see her. Her hair were in pigtails and her eyes were far away, all dull and lonely. Without thinking, I stopped before her quietly and before she could turn around, I puffed a red rose out of nowhere and presented it to her. Her jaw dropped as she stared at it, then a small smile spread on her face and she took it with trembling hands.

"So, Miss…" I said, plopping down next to her. She didn't look like she was wearing a mask OR a wig, but if she was really good at disguises, even I couldn't tell just by simply glancing at her. Her face reminded me abnormally of Aoko, though.

"…Liana," she whispered, hesitantly. Then, she took a huge breath and looked directed into my eyes. Again, she looked _so_ similar to Aoko, yet so far.

"Mr.…KID, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, pretty lady," I picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips. That was natural for me. Flirt with ladies, put up a good show, don't get caught and keep the poker face. I never seemed to be able to do it was Aoko, though. I've never kissed _any _part of her body.

She blushed slightly, but not as much as an average fan girl. Then she took this humongous breath and for a second, I thought she died, she wasn't breathing at all. But she breathed out and looked me straight in the eye, leaving no trace of the shy girl I saw moments ago.

"Kaito KID," she said. "International thief number 1402, I would like to be your accomplice to help you search for the Pandora,"

_A/N: Since I'm so lazy, that's the end of this chapter xD I'll start working on the next one right away since it's also required for my school homework, but with all the work I have…*sigh* Anyways, please review! I'm getting lonely over here D: Plus, I'm still kind of new here, so some help would be appreciated. *showers with cookies* Have a good day everyone!_


	4. The heist to save the clock tower

_**A/N: I've decided to keep writing because I think Detective Conan is the best anime EVAR *^* Who agrees? xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 8D**_

_C.E._

That stupid KID was taking his time. Either that or Uncle got the code wrong or something like that. I _did_ stick a listening device on that Kuroba guy, though. But for some reason, I wasn't hearing anything. It was completely drawing blank. My biggest suspicion was that he probably removed it. It wouldn't _prove_ that he was KID so it didn't really do anything besides make me a bit more suspicious.

Hattori was running around helping the task force because Inspector had asked for a _detective _to help with the case. Hey, he totally blew up on me the _second_ I said something last time, and now he's literally begging Hattori? Hattori had nodded and turned to smirk at me. I glared back.

_A.N._

I found a listening device and Kaito as I was dragging him away from the rooftops. I pulled it off him without him noticing. I didn't want one of his fan girls to come stalking him.

_K.K._

Well, at least that girl who claims to be called Liana can help. She nearly gave me a heart attack when she asked me if she could help me and I was going to deny it, but she gave me a look that plainly said she knew everything, even though I don't know _how_ she knows everything. However, before I could do anything but give her an incredulous look, the helicopters arrived.

I started having a panic attack about protecting her and at the same time worrying if maybe she was part of the task force and everything was going to be revealed. However, she turned to me and in a voice slightly above a whisper, said, "_The Detective is waiting on the second floor, so I moved your stuff to the fourth. You might want to be careful and I think Hattori Heiji is coming too. Oh, and watch the task force, of course. They're at all the exits, except four and five. Maybe escape through there?_"

Before I could ask her how she knew all this and where the hell exit four and five were, she turned and grinned widely at the helicopters. I saw Inspector Nakamori leaning at and glaring at me, then staring at surprise at the blue headed female.

"_Now GO!_" She hissed at me, and pushed me slightly. I almost tripped over my own feet as I watched, in astonishment, she said something to the taskforce which resulted in them chasing after her. Maybe she said something like she was my accomplice or something and I was slightly worried about her safety. However, she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, resulting in total chaos. Huh. I guess maybe it'd be worth considering working with her.

Enough of that. I have a clock tower. Wait, what's that thing in my pocket?

_A.N._

I need to get out of here.

_C.E._

Well. That was…a huge surprise. From what I heard from the listening device I had attached to Inspector Nakamori (in between his mouthfuls of cursing) there was this girl who claimed to be the accomplice of KID and apparently, she had bright blue hair. I was suspecting that friend of Kuroba's to maybe be the accomplice, but I saw her in the crowd, so it definitely wasn't her. It sounded like KID was surprised though. Maybe it's one of his talented fan girls who can also do fake magic tricks?

…Things are getting confusing

_K.K._

That Liana girl slipped a map in to my pocket. A very…_weird_ map. The position of Tantei-kun and all of the guards were on there and they were _moving_. And exit 4 and 5 were marked in a very bright marker. It showed the layout of the entire building and everything, as far as I was concerned, was in the correct place. (This is based on my memory from the last time I came here.)

That girl was something, alright.

Anyways, back to the clock tower. One minute countdown. Hopefully, this will go smoothly and I would have a good talk with that girl.

_A.N._

I see daddy up there. Fifty seconds left.

_L.J._

WELL then. Since I have absolutely NOTHING to do but to sit back and watch, I'll introduce myself to pass the time, eh?

The name's Liana. Liana Jansen. Most people call me some variation of Liana, LJ, or Li Li. I'm seventeen. Also, I have white straight hair and blue eyes. Yup, white hair. Not dyed and I'm not old, thank you very much. It's in the genes, I believe. But I really like my hair; it's _very_ long and it's silky most of the time. Makes me look kinda like an angel.

I'll talk more later. Five seconds left.

_A.N._

Five…

four…

three…

two…

one…

"_Be careful,"_

_C.E._

I haven't glimpsed KID at all, which is weird. I usually see him in some sort of disguise, at least. In fact, none of the guards have seen him at all. I'm starting to think maybe he's telepathic.

Just kidding.

Time's up. KID's late-

_Whoosh_

It's dark. Blackout. _Shit._

_R.M._

Either I'm hallucinating or Conan-kun just muttered a VERY bad word.

_L.J._

KID never fails. Ever. He's so good at what he does and I admire him so much. And no, I'm not a fan girl.

_A.N._

Don't hurt the clock tower…please…

_K.K._

Random thought as I'm running to unleash another trick: I just saw Aoko in the crowd and she looks rather beautiful tonight. I'll go give her a rose as soon as I'm done.

_C.E._

Ran's keeping a close eye on me. Damn it. I need to help the retarded task force. They're hopeless.

_G.N._

That %$&*(% KID! Stupid BLACKOUT! Someone turn the electricity on and catch that F*** BASTARD!

_K.K._

THAT marks the end of tonight. The end of the heist. And I'm deciding whether or not to find Aoko or find that Liana girl.

Aoko wins, of course. I could always find that Liana girl at the next heist. And I promised Aoko, too. She looked so lonely in the crowd I almost decided to just stop the heist and just ask her out.

Oops. I forgot. I don't have the nerve.

_A.N._

Kaito's FINALLY coming. And he promised he'd be here earlier than last time. That liar.

However, I can't bring myself to be angry at him. Is this what you call madly in love? I don't think I care. He looks rather cute like this. Not that he'd ever know I'm thinking this.

_Poof_

"Hi Aoko," He grinned at me, the same cheeky grin he gave me the first time we met, right below this clock tower. The clock tower KID has saved two times now. I hope the owners leave it here. It's the place where all my memories start.

I took the rose gently in my hands. "Hi Kaito,"

_**A/N: And that marks the end to this chapter! :D For any initials that you don't get, feel free to ask me about them. And review please D: Thanks for reading ^^**_

_**-Kittie**_


	5. KID's second note

_**A/N: And I'm back! xD I did this one during Chinese school because I'm awesome like that ^^ Ahem. Anyways, read, review and enjoy! ^0^**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I own it D: I rather draw manga all day instead of going to school and doing homework**_

_A.N._

I'm officially declaring KID crazy

_C.E._

Maybe KID has something going on with that blue headed girl? I bet his fan girls are going to be disappointed. His next heist's note is already out and it's two days from now. He's even turning in to a cannot-be-exhausted-human machine.

Of course, two days from now will be the day I catch him.

Ai made another pill, so I'm going to test it out tomorrow and if it works, I can probably combat KID then. I only met him once as Shinichi, but that time I was far away in a helicopter.

…

I _swear_ KID. I _will_ catch you

_L.J._

Hola, peoples! I'm _back_! Missed me?

No need to answer. I know you all did so much you're all speechless. I'm just so lovable right?

Yup, I'm awesome.

Yeah, so I'm at school right now. I do go to school. I'm not stupid, thank you. Let's see…since Mr. Boal is droning on and on about algebraic expressions, I'll tell you stalkers a bit more about myself.

I speak three languages. I can speak Japanese, Chinese and English quite fluently, but I suck at writing Chinese. I play the cello and I absolutely adore it. I used to think it was horrible, though, in fifth grade when I wanted to play the violin. I also love volleyball. Best sport ever right there. People say I'm good at it. I deny it. Typical me.

I'm actually really shy, believe it or not. I only open up to my friends and some other very close people. In class, I'm the girl with her mouth taped shut. Except for my orchestra class, which I've been with the same people for five years already. To them, I'm the girl who never shuts up.

Think I'm annoying?

I'm also very good at torturing people, mostly boys. My strategy? Carry around five million tons of books and drop them on their head.

Works every time.

Ah, see that girl right there? She's my best friend, as known as Christina Wilson and I've known her since kindergarten. She's really shy no matter where she is, but she's _very_ smart and she plays the violin. She has short brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. We always told each other everything, though I'm pretty sure I was the first one to break through the tradition. I'm hiding a big secret from her and I feel so bad. But this needs to be done.

Oops, Boalanator just turned around. I'll catch you guys later, okay?

_K.K._

Aoko seems to be happy, which is very unusual since it's _right_ after the heist, but I obviously wasn't complaining. She was rarely ever this cheerful, even on normal days. I was extremely worried about her, especially after her breakdown yesterday, so it was good to see she was back in high spirits.

It did make me suspicious, though.

But Aoko was Aoko, and she was bound to get better. And I knew just the way to make it better. Worked EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

_Flip_

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I love it when she yells my name like that. I'm just a typical, corny prince in a fairytale, aren't I? Oh well. Who cares? I certainly don't. In fact, being the Prince with Aoko being the princess doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I should tell her that sometimes. When she doesn't have anything she can kill me with. Maybe when we're trapped in a room for twenty four hours by ourselves?

Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen.

_A.N._

Kaito looks very happy today. It makes me feel more relaxed so I didn't feel like chasing him with a mop even after he peeked. Also, I was tired from yesterday because after the heist, daddy was out with the task force somewhere so Kaito invited me to dinner. Keiko-chan nearly burst of excitement when I told her and giggled something about Kaito finally getting the nerve to ask me out on a date. I glared at her and told her it was nothing like that and he was only comforting me after a KID heist and how I'd be all alone in the house if he hadn't done it so it was only part of his gentleman act but did she listen? NO, of course. If I hadn't duck taped her mouth shut, she'd probably go spreading the rumor

Not that duck tape was going to stop Keiko-chan. I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day, the whole town thought Kaito and I were dating.

While it was _completely_ what I was hoping for and I _really_ wanted that to happen, I didn't want them to spread false rumors either. Kaito might think that it was me who started it (In a way, it was, I guess) and that would ruin all my efforts to keep my confession inside of me.

_Sigh_

Why couldn't life be as simple as a fairytale?

_H.H._

Kudo was sooooo mad yesterday and he let it all out on me. What did I do to him? But that Kuroba guy is suspicion on I agree with Kudo on that part, but that girl seemed determined that he was _absolutely not KID_. I wonder if that's her normal behavior.

Anyways, guess what Kudo's making me do today? He's making me bring the _blonde English detective_ today. That stupid JERK! I HATE that guy. Absolutely cannot stand him. He has this huge ego and I want to just punch him as soon as he starts his oh so perfect "deduction." I believe his name was Hackouba Sagogo or something of that sort? I can't remember clearly and I _don't_ want to.

That damn Kudo. Making me his slave.

_Keiko_

That black haired girl who dragged away Kaito yesterday came back again today, huffing and puffing and like totally worn out and whispering something to Saguru-kun and he nodded. You could obviously tell that the girls weren't please by this.

"_First Kuroba-kun, then Saguru-kun!" _One of the girl screeched. Ew. They're being like totally over dramatic. –insert eye roll- Some of them even called her mean things like sluts and stuff like that until Saguru-kun turned around and glared at him and the girl, like, humped and said, "I'm single, thank you very much,"

Somehow, she reminded me a lot of Aoko.

_L.J._

Boalanator's class is over and I bid my farewell to Christy. That KID is crazy sometimes. I need to hurry up and prepare for the heist. He doesn't need to find the Pandora that quickly, does he?

WELL, now that I've made up my mind about this, I guess I got to get used to this, right? This is only just the beginning.

And boy, I was in for a LONG journey.

_**A/N: It's Sunday night so I wanted to make sure I at least go ONE update in U.U Anyways, I couldn't remember Keiko's initials. I remember it being K.H. but I wasn't completely sure, so I just but Keiko. Do any of you know? xD See you next time~**_


	6. You have no confidence in my abilities

_**A/N: I'm so busy it's not even funny :C I WANT MY FREE TIME *3* Anyways, please read, review and whether you enjoy it or not is up to you XD **_

_**Disclaimer: I can't draw for my life.**_

_K.K._

This was it. Today was the day. The day that I found the Pandora and everything ended. The day that after KID was done, I could finally confess to Aoko without worrying about the hidden secret that I was keeping.

Of course, I always said this. And did it ever happen? Never.

_L.J._

I see KID…

_A.N. _

And there goes daddy…

I'm at the heist right now because it's boring to stay at home every single time that KID has a heist and the last time I came (which was two days ago, to be honest with you,) It was actually quite fun. Not the KID succeeding part, but just the crowd and everyone gathering in one place to see a _thief._ ONE person can cause so much commotion.

Oh no. I got to go. I promised to meet someone.

_K.K._

WELL. Ten minutes left until the start and I came earlier to see if I could catch that girl and I was just about to give up hope when I saw her waving to me while hiding behind a tree.

I'm not sure she could hide anywhere else with her hair being _so bright_. She looked the same as last time, hair in pigtails and wearing the same blue suit. I don't know if I mentioned this already, but her eyes were LARGE. Absolutely HUGE. Like Aoko's. Unconsciously, I licked my lips. She must think I'm weird.

Ah well, I'm perverted. You can't help that.

"Hello, beautiful lady," I dropped down, took her hand and kissed it, making sure to keep my face well hidden. She blushed halfway, which was in the middle of the fan girl's reaction and Aoko's reaction (Not that I ever kissed her hand, but I'm assuming.) "You're looking very lovely today,"

"I'm wearing the same thing as last time," She almost snorted. "Stop staring, you pervert. Did you want to talk or not?"

"Uh, yes," I smiled at her once again. "How did you find out about me…and about the Pandora and Snake and everyone…?"

"Secret."

I gritted my teeth. You can't keep a secret _about_ someone's life _from_ someone.

She waved her hand and turned her attention back to me. "And how did _you_ find out?"

"What do you think? Secret,"

She snorted. "FINE then. Be _mysterious_,"

I grinned. "You're the one who started it. Anyways, I'd like to thank you for the map last time. It was rather useful. How'd you make them? And I don't suppose you have another one?"

The last sentence was meant to be a joke but to my surprise, she whipped out another square object and handed it to me. Apparently, Tantei-kun wasn't here today, which was a surprise. I thought he really wanted to catch me. Inspector was here of course, firmly standing in the front of the jewel and pacing around. I saw _Aoko_ here, which was also another huge shock. What made her suddenly want to come to KID heists when I know she hates him so much? Excuse me. When I know she hates _me_ so much? Maybe she found out it was me? _Not possible._ Totally not possible.

"It involves some long lines of mechanics," she said, "And I doubt you'd want to hear it right now. Why don't you take your time to analyze that? You still have about three minutes. And by the way," she looked directly at me. "Is this a yes?"

I was about to sound stupid and ask what she was talking about when it suddenly hit me. She wasn't properly my accomplice yet and we're already acting like partners. It was kind of weird how I was already getting to know her a bit.

"Yes for now," I said and her eyes automatically lit up. "But I have the right to kick you out, alright? And you are to stay _behind_ scenes. It's hard enough for me to take care of myself and I'm not going to clean up behind you either. Don't you _dare _leave any evidence and…oh, another reason for you to stay behind the scenes, you'll get caught if you don't. And-"

She snorted, interrupting me. "What do you think I am? Of _course_ I won't get caught, you idiot. Have some confidence in me. Anyways, your heist is going to start in two minutes ten seconds. I'd hurry up if I were you,"

_Shit_

I totally forgot about the heist.

_S.K._

Let's just say today is the best day of my life.

Now, I'm currently at Miracle Land, holding two ice cream cones. _Why_ am I at Miracle Land instead of the heist where I was supposed to be to catch KID? Well, because Ai's pills worked so now I'm as Shinichi Kudo for two days until I turn back again. And I accidently ran in to Ran when I was in a hurry to get to the heist and of course I couldn't just leave her there by herself; I didn't want to hurt her more than I needed to, and she just looked up to meet my eyes shyly and asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her.

_H.H._

That Kudo looked like he just caught KID, or maybe even that's an understatement. I've never seen that guy look so happy. Looks like the girl finally got the nerve to ask him out. Makes her the first out of all of us plus the Kuroba kid. As I watched the two of them stumble out of sight, I turned around slightly and glanced at the girl who was asleep and clutching my waist. That was the reason I loved my motorcycle so much. It's the only time when she does that. I wish that _someone_ would follow Kudo's girlfriend…

Just kidding. I'm half brain-dead right now.

_A.N._

And the heist starts…

_Don't die_

_K.K._

The map is awesome. It's so much easier and requires so much less effort that I could plan more heists. Of course, that would shrink the crowd, but the Pandora is my priority so that comes first. Well, the Pandora and Aoko tie for first, so I want to get it quickly so I can make sure I would absolutely have a KID-free birthday since I missed last year's.

That Liana disappeared as soon as the heist began and I could only hope that she actually had some common sense in her to stay out of trouble. I don't know what got in me; I should have never had agreed. Plus, I don't even _know_ her at ALL. For what I know, she could be part of the Black Organization or worse, she could be Snake in disguise. No, that's not possible. As far as I know, I'm the only person on earth who can change my voice, so she was definitely a girl. The Black Organization idea was still possible though.

Oh _shit_. I think I see her getting cornered.

_A.N._

I managed to sneak in without being caught or arrested. I think I'm better at doing this now. I need to observe Kaito more in class.

Oh no. I see Daddy. I better hid before he starts blowing his head off…since when did he get so fast?

_K.K._

I TOLD her to watch where she was going! God dammit, it's only the first heist. Even AOKO could do better than this! (Wait, that just sounded hugely insulting. Sorry Aoko.) So I'm in my police uniform and I'm trying my best to keep my poker face from slipping as I joined the mob of police officers crowding around the poor girl. She glances at me and narrows her eyes, and I hear her voice as clear as day: _Why did you not get the gem while I was distracting them?_

Then, her cheerful expression was plastered back on her face and she winked at Inspector, who gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to blurt out some sort of…curse, no doubt but Liana interrupted him by bowing and smirking at them.

"Well, it's been fun," she exclaimed. "Have fun!"

And something exploded.

She disappeared.

"That (insert swearing) girl (insert swearing) is going to (more swearing),"

"Um, Inspector?" I said politely, imitating Takashi who was the person I was pretending to be right now. "You're letting her get away…"

"(More swearing,)"

I was going to have a talk with that girl. If this goes on, I'll die of heart attacks. On the second thought though, she _was_ pretty awesome to get Inspector so worked up on the first heist. Huh. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her.

Not that I'll _ever_ tell her. Her ego's huge enough already.

_**A/N: Well, I'm one of those people who believe so confidently that they know something, but when you ask them to write it/say it, they're brain goes completely dead. So, I wasn't sure what "Ja ne," in English would be, so I left it out xD Anyways, review please u.u Don't leave me all alone here with Kaito and Aoko and everyone else :S See you next time~**_


	7. The bond between Liana and Christy

_**A/N: I swear, the teachers are purposely piling up more and more homework for poor little me u.u So less and less time plus there was a tornado warning and I spent yesterday freaking out and NOT A SINGLE DROP OF RAIN FELL. So if this chapter sucks, I BLAME THE RAIN *^* **_

_**Disclaimer: You'd die when you see my drawings xD Absolutely HORRIFING**_

_K.K._

I met the Liana girl in real person yesterday.

She has white hair, no kidding and it was a bit longer than Aoko's and her eyes were the exact shade of blue as hers. She told me that her school was R.E.B. High school and told her to meet her outside at three sharp. I was planning to go under a disguise but guess what?

Aoko ruined it by tagging along.

So now that we finally got to R.E.B. High school and Aoko was fawning over how beautiful it was, I started to look for her snow white hair. It was two fifty five so at least she couldn't yell at me for being late. Well, if she was going to be my accomplice, she might as well know what I look like. I don't know why I suddenly trust her so much.

Oh, I see her.

_A.N._

Oh…_that's_ why Kaito wanted to come here…

_L.J._

Oh joy. That Kuroba dude looks better than I was told. His hair was messy and dark, blue eyes shining mischievously and a lopsided grin plastered on his face. Looking now, he looked quite like KID. I don't get how the Inspector couldn't tell…

OMG, is that…?

_K.K. _

Well…

She certainly isn't _ugly_. Aoko still beats her, no doubt. But I'd suspected that since she told me she had _white_ hair yesterday, I thought she'd be an ugly old woman. Boy was a wrong.

"_Wooooow,_ Kaito," Aoko said slowly, "You didn't mention you had a _girlfriend_."

I was sure my poker face slipped up and my face turned crimson red while Liana just glared at her. Aoko shrugged slightly and turned back to me and I tried my best to make sure that I wasn't looking too nervous.

"We're not going out…" I muttered, praying that Aoko would just drop the subject and Liana wouldn't have a chance to bring up the subject "KID." I certainly was not in the mood for mop chases then Aoko's realization that I was KID. I shot Liana a glance, but she wasn't looking at me; she was staring at Aoko and I might have been hallucinating, but I _swear_ they were exchanging some sort of secret language.

Weird for two people that just met.

"Yeah." Liana said finally. "Kuroba and I are not going out."

Oh, so now I'm _Kuroba_? Aoko snickered a bit, no doubt she was going to tease me later about my "girlfriend" calling me that…oh, and I'm screwed if Keiko hears about this. She'll say something up me letting down Aoko, like she always does. Or Hakuba…he'll pry the details about Liana out of Aoko and he might go and get her arrested. I'll have to make sure that Aoko stays absolutely silent later.

"So…" I said. "Um, this is Liana Jansen…and this is Aoko Nakamori. Aoko's my childhood friend, Liana and Aoko, Liana and I met…through some incidents."

I hope they don't stab each other. I don't think they like each other much.

However, Liana's expression that had just been plastered on his face moments ago disappeared leaving no trace at all, making me wonder if it had just been a dream. She grinned and stuck out her hand, then said, "Nice to meet you Aoko-chan!"

Aoko snorted. "Nice to meet you Liana,"

Why is there sarcasm dripping from her voice?

_C.P._

Wow, even I get to make an appearance in this fanfic? Well, I'm Christina Peterson, better known as Christy, the shy girl, nerd or LJ's bff. Liana, or LJ, has been my best friend for nine years already. I remember I met her when her mom died and everyone was going: "_That girl is so strong! She hasn't shed a tear yet!"_ I thought it was completely insensitive to be talking about people like that and I marched right in to her room to find her bawling her eyes out at a single picture of her mom. We talked for a couple of hours and just like that, BAM! The Liana and Christy squad was formed.

Of course, we couldn't be more different. Liana, no matter what she says, is not but can be one of the most popular girls in the school. She's great at _everything._ She's first cello, she knows how to be funny, she's awesome at volleyball, she knows a lot of languages and she's pretty. _Really_ pretty. She may not suit boys who go after girls who are "cute," but in our school, boys like pretty girls instead, so it's perfect for her. They seem to find her white hair quite attractive too, though I can be sure that it's definitely not dyed.

And I'm the person who's dragging her down. I'm dragging her down from being with the popular squad, running around with Kelly Anderson and flicking her hair over the shoulder every time Cole Linwood looked their way. Cole is _gorgeous_, by the way, and Liana has had a crush on him ever since the year I met her. He has blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and his hair is rather lopsided. He was at soccer and was the captain of the lacrosse and cross country team and he had girls literally falling down at his feet. If my best friend was anyone other than Liana, then I would've told her to give up hope. But she _is_ Liana and she does have a HUGE chance. I mean, I've seen him staring at her for _quite_ some period of time, and vice versa too…I just wish for them to be happy.

But, would you believe me if I told you that I had a crush on him too?

I don't know anything anymore. It's true that Liana's my best friend and that she has her own private life, but I feel like she's been drifting away lately. Like she's talking behind my back. This, according to Naomi, is true. I know I shouldn't trust her over my best friend, especially since Naomi is Kelly's best friend, but Liana has never talked _to_ them. So it was a little suspicious, and this kind of thing has _never_ happened before. EVER. Liana and I have always been faithful to each other, but now I feel like the Liana I knew is gone and is replace by a stranger that I will never get to know.

Some may call me stupid, some may call me an idiot, and others may call me jealous, but whatever I am, I don't care anymore. I just want to prove to everyone: Cole, Kelly's squad, the _world_, but mostly Liana, that I _can_ do something. That she doesn't know the real me anymore. That I'm not this dorky nerd that was only known for her good grades and how she could never speak in front of an audience for her life. I want her to know that I changed. That I don't need to depend on her anymore. I can take care of myself. I want her to see how much I've changed since she's decided to ditch me and leave me here alone, by myself.

And I don't care how I do it.

_**A/N: OMG O.O This suddenly turned in to completely Christy's POV that has no relation whatsoever to Detective Conan…yeah, next chapter I'll stay more on topic *^* Hopefully. Weekend if almost here so I'll have more time to do stuff like writing, though I'd like to catch up on my homework a bit :S So, tell me if this chapter was good or not, okay? xD Maybe I should raise the rating up? Gah, I'm all self conscious now. Anyways, review please and see you next time xD**_


	8. Pen pal exchanges start

_Title: Pen pal exchanges start_

_Author: Me xD_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Me and my awful fanfics are back xDDDDDD So, review, review, review, review, review, review, review *^* (You know I'm going to keep bugging you until you do it) XP BTW, I just realized, this is only my second fanfic :S So, how is it? :O_

_-o-_

_A.N._

To make long stories short, the teacher decided to make us do this pen pal system where you send a letter and you have _no_ idea where it would go, and you just chat with the person. It's to "improve," our English or something of that sort, so I'm guess it'll either go somewhere in England or America? I just don't want to flunk so I'm doing it. Plus, talking to one more person wouldn't be that bad either.

I bet Kaito can just include a picture of him in his first mail and the girl on the other end would immediately fall in love with him. That is, assuming that the person he gets _is_ a girl.

I better start writing. Sensei doesn't look too happy and I wouldn't want to piss her off. I just hope Kaito doesn't even _think_ about flipping my skirt.

_Dear Person who is going to get this letter,_

_My name is Aoko. Aoko Nakamori. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Japan. This is part of a school project to improve my English, so pardon me if I have any spelling errors._

_I have blue eyes and messy black hair that NEVER stays straight. It's annoying, really, how I can't look pretty or cute to save my life. My dad's the Chief Inspector for the task force, by the way. He's going to catch KID. Do you know who KID is? Well, he's the international thief 1412, and apparently some smart editor read it as KID. Anyways, he steals jewels and beautiful gems, but he always returns them. It's like he purposely wants to piss the taskforce and my dad off. He's a magician, though. Like my childhood friend who is currently peeking over my shoulder and trying to copy stuff off of me to add to HIS letter. _

_Um, yeah, I'm not good with letters. So I'm sorry if I bored you to death or anything. If you just want me to go away, feel free to say so._

_Love,_

_Aoko_

_-o-_

_K.K._

_Dear person at the other side of the world,_

_My name is Kaito Kuroba and I'm 17 and I live in Japan. Just a warning, I'm currently copying my childhood friend so it might not make that much sense 8D Magician and KID's number one fan, at your service. _

_That is all_

_-Kaito_

_-o-_

_A.N. _

_Dear Aoko-chi,_

_Hiiiiiiiiiiii! It's a pleasure to meet you! xD. My name is Hiroshi Nakamura and I'm also 17 ^^ Don't worry about the English xP I transferred to America from Japan a couple of years ago, so I'm quite good at Japanese too. I might transfer back to Japan in a few months, so maybe I'll be able to meet you in person?_

_Anyways, most people call me Hiroshi but I'll let someone as cute as you call me Hiro ;) I'm a model, by the way, so you might've heard of me. Of course, if you're not that tuned in to the outside world, you might not be._

_Tell me a bit about your childhood friend._

_Aw. Love? :O_

_Hiro~3_

_-o-_

_Keiko_

"Keiko-chan," Aoko-chan said, approaching me right after I read the letter that my new pen pal sent me. Oh my god, I totally got a hot boy and I hope Aoko-chan gets a girl. Or maybe a boy could be good too; she could get Kuroba-kun jealous. _So_ kawaii! But I don't want Aoko-chan to risk falling in love with someone else, so maybe sticking to a girl would be on the good side.

"Yes, Aoko-chan?" I asked sweetly, putting down my magazine that featured a huge picture of KID on the front. I saw Aoko-chan glance at it and scowl, making me giggle. "I got a boy named Shinichi Kudo! Yay! Maybe I can finally date!"

Aoko sighed. "Keiko-chan. Kudo-kun is a famous detective AND he's got a girlfriend already, so I wouldn't keep your hopes up. Hey, Keiko-chan…don't gloom…I'm just stating the facts, I'm not trying to discourage you…I feel so bad now,"

"How do you know that?" I asked, slightly sulking. There goes my totally awesome dream. Of course I'm not blaming Aoko-chan at all. She's like the awesomest person on earth.

"Kaito told me. I think he knows Kudo-kun or something like that."

I stared. Kuroba-kun sure knew a _lot_ of people and it was quite a shocker when Aoko-chan told me he had a girlfriend at another school, but Kuroba-kun interrupted her, slightly red, and told us that she was just an old friend.

Looks like Aoko-chan got competition.

"Anyways, Keiko-chan," Aoko-chan said hurriedly. "Do you know who Hiroshi Nakamura is?"

I gaped at her. "Do I _know_ who he is?"

_K.K._

It's strange. My pen pal hasn't written to me back. Maybe I did something wrong? Ah well, I don't really care. I only agreed to this because Aoko was doing it and I didn't want to sit around all day. Anyways, Aoko and Keiko are chatting up something and I slither up to join their circle when I hear Keiko gasp, "Do I _know _who he is? ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Who? What? Where?" I asked curiously, popping up cheerfully from behind Aoko and making her turn around and glare at me. "Who are we talking about?"

"HIROSHI NAKAMURA," Keiko pronounced slowly. "He's a model. He's SO popular and so hot in America, but he used to live in Japan, did you know that? I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," she grinned mischievously. "He's totally your type, Aoko-chan. Hey, why'd you ask?"

I grimaced. No way was I letting Aoko go dating some model who spent all day flirting with all of his fans and had a huge ego. It does remind me a bit about…well, _me_, but who cares about that? By now, all of the girls were already crowding around Aoko and Keiko and repeating the same question that Keiko had asked. "_He is sooooo hot! Aoko-chan, why do you ask?"_

Even I wanted to know. Why would Aoko suddenly bring up a famous teenage model that lived in _America_ when I was absolutely sure that she has no interest whatsoever in outside world? I'd roll over and die the day Aoko turned in to Keiko and started drooling over random models.

Hakuba looked rather worried as well, so I guess that's the only good part. I absolutely cannot _stand_ that guy; he gets on my nerves so much and I have to constantly worry about him telling Aoko about my…night job. I'm rather surprised that he hasn't, though; I thought he'd do anything to get Aoko to like him, but I guess he was also worried about his reputation getting ruined by making accusations without anything to base them on.

"Nothing really," Aoko slightly squeaked, being pushed around by all of the girls. "It's just that I got him for my pen pal partner."

_A.N._

_Dear Hiro-kun,_

_Thanks for your letter. Yes, my entire class loves you and they wanted to relay the message that they said hi and they love all of the songs you write._

_Hm, more about Kaito? Well, we met when we were six in front of the clock tower and he's a really good magician. His dad was a great one too until he died a year after I met him. He's also KID's number one fan, so we don't go together too well, do we? Well, he's a pervert and such and he always flips my skirt during class. I chase him around with a mop and it pisses the teacher off a bit. At least we have our fun. But he really is a flirt and all the girls love him. I wonder, if you two were to meet, maybe you'd both be equal in your admirers. _

_Just a thought_

_Love,_

_Aoko_

_P.S. There's nothing wrong with writing "love," It doesn't mean anything. I write it to end a letter, just like you put a heart after your name. It defines "you"_

_P.P.S. Did you miss what I just said? I said I'm NOT cute, thank you very much. _

_-o-_

_Mystery:_

_Dear Kuroba-kun,_

_Aw, how sweet. Do you like your childhood friend? It sure sounds like it. How long have you known her? I wish I had a childhood friend. _

_KID is amazing! I adore him, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your spot from his "number 1 fan." That, undoubtedly, is me. You're a magician? You should send me a letter that explodes with flowers the second I open it._

_Person on the other side of the world? Unless I'm mistaken, you live in Japan since you know KID. Well, I live in Japan too. It's nice to meet you. Maybe we could meet or something? I'll be happy to tell you how to go on with your childhood friend if you tell me a bit more about her._

_XOXO_

_EChristy3 _

_**A/N: Alright, I'm dead :3 I guess I'm tired and don't want to work on three stories at the same time, so I combined all of them? Yeah, I guess they're a bit random now . WELL, review please *^* And have a good weekend~**_


	9. Aoko's announcement

_Title: _

_Author: Who do you think?_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: I think I have too much time xD I'm writing so much lately. It's been rather fun though. Read and review *^*_

_-o-_

_Dear Keiko,_

_I'm terribly sorry, but I am not my true self right now. The happiest thing of my life just happened a couple of days ago so I'm rather cheerful. Hm, you're a KID fan? What's so great about him anyways? That wretch. I WILL catch him. I'm sorry, did I offend you? _

_I'm not good with talking through letters. Again, I'm sorry._

_Shinichi Kudo _

_-o-_

_Dear Aoko-chi,_

_Aw, what's with the formals? Hiro is fine, no need for 'kun' or 'san' or anything really. Just Hiro._

_That's so sweet. Tell them that I love them too. I'll dedicate a song to them if they want. Or to you, for the matter._

_Your childhood friend sounds interesting. You chase him with a mop? How cute. Maybe I should flip your skirt when I meet you. A mop chase sounds fun. It'd be better than you falling at my feet and kissing the ground like most girls. That or start having hearts sprouting from their heads._

_Do you address him with 'kun' or 'san' or any of those things?_

_Hiro~3_

_P.S. The heart doesn't define ME. Plus, that's part of my signature, not the phrase BEFORE my signature. Ah, so love defines you? Are you the kind of girl who loves romantic stories?_

_P.P.S. Don't be in denial, Aoko-chi. I'm sure you're cute. You sound cute. 3 You should definitely send me a picture of yourself. I'll cherish it._

_-o-_

_A.N._

Hiroshi Nakamura is the biggest flirt in the world, and that's saying a LOT since he's even beating Kaito. _And_ KID. But at least he sounds nice and seems to have a heart, unlike Kaito. Well, Kaito does have a heart but he chooses to pretend he doesn't that he doesn't have one in front of me. It's so confusing. Keiko always says it's because he likes me, but I doubt that. Kaito has so many girls lining up for him, why would he like _me_?

_Dear Hiro,_

_ I'm allowed to call you whatever I want, thank you very much, but since I'm a nice person, I'll call you Hiro. Don't make me change my mind; I have temper issues. _

_ What do I call Kaito? Well, Kaito. I've always called him that and he's always called me Aoko. No 'kun' or 'san.' Why? You remind me a lot about Kaito, by the way. Kaito talks similar to the way you do. _

_ Anyways, that's really nice of you, but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine with living without any fame or fortunes or things like that. I'm sure my classmates would love that though. Maybe I could introduce them to you sometimes?_

_ My best friend, Keiko, is asking if you have an idol. She's adores KID too, by the way. Like Kaito. I just befriend all the KID lovers, don't I? I feel so out of place when everyone is ranting about KID. It seems fun, though, at heists. I've been going to them lately and of course I want that stupid KID caught, but it's amazing how one thief can attract that much attention. _

_ You can flip my skirt if you ever meet me. I doubt I'll ever meet someone as famous as you. I'm going to do a research project on you._

_Love,_

_Aoko_

_P.S. Me? Romantic? Are you kidding? I'm the farthest away from romantic as you can get. I haven't dated and all I have is a little innocent crush that won't get me anywhere._

_P.P.S. I am not in denial and I am not cute, okay? You'll be blind the second you see me. IF that ever happens. Which I seriously doubt. _

_-o-_

_K.K._

Now that I look back on it, I guess that December 10 was the day that I found out that something was wrong with Aoko. She left school without telling me where she was going and I followed her to her house. After five minutes of deciding if I should ring the door bell or not, I did but there was no reaction whatsoever from the house. I sighed and took out my keys; Aoko and I exchanged house keys just in case there was an emergency and there _was_ the tiniest possibility that Aoko had fainted.

I found her in her room, bent over a book and paying no attention to me. She showed no sign of having heard the doorbell _or_ me coming in to the room. I was tempted to sneak past her and see what she was reading, but I was really afraid that she would get _really_ mad at me if she saw me looking. So instead, I cleared my throat and said, "Aoko?"

She jumped a mile, hastily closed the book and attempted to hide it behind her as she turned around, face completely red. "K-Kaito? I…didn't hear the bell…"

"You didn't hear the _ten_ times I rang the bell?" I asked sarcastically then mentally hit myself. Aoko's face dropped and her face turned red (She did look quite lovely like that, but it was accompanied by a guilty look that made me worry.) I attempted to look at the book, but it was quite clear that she didn't want me to see it so I decided I'll look for it later, when I visit her at night. Yes I do that, is it a surprise to you? But I've never rummaged through her stuff; Ah well, there's always a first to everything.

"Sorry, Kaito," she muttered, tears slightly forming at the rim of her eyes. My first thought was: "Ah _crap_, I made her cry." I _hated_ when Aoko cried, especially when I was almost 100% sure that the reason for her tears was because of _me_. I absolutely could NOT stand crying Aokos. If she was crying when she had asked me if I was KID or not, I probably confess right on the spot. Thankfully, she was always _super_ furious when she referred about him, so I was okay on the part.

"Oi, Aoko…" I dropped down to her level uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffled. "I'm perfectly fine, see?" She emphasized the word by breaking down and releasing more tears.

I patted her head and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sure you're fine. Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way or did something I wasn't supposed to do. It's just…I _did_ try ringing the doorbell…"

Way to make her feel guiltier Kaito. Way to go.

"I said I was s-sorry," she sniffled. "I really am. About breaking down and everything…it-it's just…" I couldn't make out the rest. I've never seen her like this ever. What happened to the strong girl I grew up with? Who could easily kill me with a mop but wouldn't hurt a fly?

I felt as if Aoko was drifting away from me and there was nothing I could do about it.

We just sat there, for the rest of the afternoon, me trying to calm her down and her trying to stop her flow of tears. We both failed miserably.

I feel terrible.

_-o-_

_A.N._

_Dear Aoko-chi,_

_ Of course you're allowed to call me whatever you want, Aoko-chi. But I would PREFER for you to call me Hiro. Better? 3_

_ Ah, so you two are dating? Sooooo kawaii, Aoko-chi. You even call each other by solely your first names. How long have you known him?_

_ Actually, I'm not that interested in meeting your classmates if I may say so. I just want to meet YOU, and if that isn't an option, you childhood friend. That'll be our little secret, okay Aoko-chi? 3_

_ You shouldn't feel left out. Everyone is allowed to support the people they look up to, right? If you don't look up to this KID thief, then don't. Make yourself memorable. You don't always need to go with everyone else. I'm just curious though, who do you look up to then?_

_ Aw. Research project on ME? I'm not that great, Aoko-chi. And I officially have your permission to flip your skirt, right? That's so sweet. And of course you can meet me easily. Just book a flight to New York and you're there. No three month boat trips._

_Hiro~3_

_P.S. Tsk tsk, you're in denial a lot, Aoko-chi. I bet I could prove easily that you are. And the little innocent crush, is that your childhood friend?_

_P.P.S. Like I said before, just book a flight to New York and we can meet. And you are in denial, Aoko-chi. And I've seen plenty of ugly fan girls. Plus, someone who talks as cute as you is bound to be beautiful. _

_-o-_

Sure, Kaito was a great friend with listening to me. His usual teasing gestures would all melt away and be replaced by a serious expression and his blue eyes would bore in to me, as though he could see through me (I'm not sure if that's good or not.) But if there was one thing that Kaito could NOT do, was listen to me talk about KID.

That's where Hiro comes in.

Hiro, it seemed, could NOT stop flirting EXCEPT when she was talking about KID. It was rather nice to see someone other than my dad and the task force who hated KID as much as I did.

Or, at least, as much as I used to. But that's a long story and I'll explain it later. Right now, I'm busier with other things. Like Kaito's jaw dropping so wide that I was afraid it might break.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to New York,"


	10. The little date

_A/N: 5 tests coming up. I should be studying but I'm not, of course because that's how a roll xD This chapter rather rushed._

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_-o-_

_K.K._

_Dear Christy,_

_ Nice to meet you. I DO like my childhood friend, but that's between you and me. She absolutely holds no feelings for me. I've known her since I was six. _

_ You absolutely aren't. I am KID's number one fan. Ask anyone, in fact, you might as well ask Aoko, although she might through in quite a bit of cursing between her sentences. You wanted flowers? Here you go. _

_ You live in Japan? That's somewhat nice. I go to Tantei High, what about you? And how to go on with my childhood friend? Thanks, but no thanks. I think our relationship right now as friends is fine for me. But thanks for offering._

_Sorry for the late reply,_

_-Kaito_

_-o-_

_C.P._

Liana got a weird phone call today.

So we were walking home from school and the Sakura blossoms were beautiful, like always, at this time of the year. Liana had some blue blouse on and jeans which made her look rather pretty while I was still in my hoodie and shorts from sports. Liana didn't seem to notice that though; she was chatting away happily about how she aced her math test and how she was sooooo prepared for Monday's English quiz.

That's when her phone rang.

I've always liked Liana's sense of music. She always picks the most complicated thing on earth that takes hours to download and a LOT of hard work, but it's all worth it. She flips it out, stares in shock at the caller ID, mouths, _sorry_, to me and opens it and presses it against her ears.

"Hello?"

Some talking, rushed, from the other side. It sounded like a girl and it seemed like they knew each other well. Liana's eyes widened a bit and she nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Have fun…"

More blabbering from the other side.

"Wait WHAT? I can't do that! That's absolutely impossible!" One second she was perfectly fine and another she was literally breaking down in tears. I know Liana's a drama queen, but I've never quite seen her put up a show like this. And I still didn't know who was on the other end.

"No please, A, don't do this to me…" Liana said worriedly, and then sighed. The person on the other side said something like, "_Don't argue with me!_" And Liana reluctantly nodded. "Okay, fine. But for two weeks ONLY, okay?"

"Who was it?" I asked curiously as Liana shut her phone and plopped it back in her bag. She looked worn out by a single call and I was starting to worry a bit about her health when she whipped around and old Liana was back. Her huge smile plastered on her fast and her eyes shining.

"Nobody!" She said cheerfully, and skipped away. "Come on, Christy, let's go home,"

Maybe she said that a little too cheerfully, I thought as I hurried after her. Maybe her eyes were completely distant and her smile was completely empty. But, I was glad, that even if it was for just a few seconds, I got to see Liana's _real_ smiling face.

_-o-_

_A.N._

_Dear Hiro,_

_ You haven't responded to my previous letter, but maybe that's because you're busy? Anyways, I'm coming to New York, if you still care. My flight gets in at Newark International Airport at 10 PM on August 24 and I'm staying for two weeks so I'm also spending Christmas there. If you are too busy, it's FINE. I'm just telling you because I need to let this stuff out on someone and Kaito is definitely not an option since he became frozen the second I told him. Well, see you soon…maybe._

_Love,_

_Aoko_

_-o-_

_K.K._

Aoko's leaving. Aoko's leaving for America. Aoko's leaving for America _during_ Christmas. A Christmas without Aoko or her cookies or her cheerfulness or ANYTHING.

I guess it was that thought that finally woke me up.

I asked her out. I told her to meet me at Miracle Land the day before her flight. Ten in the morning, I told her, so we can have lots of time to be together before…you leave.

Somewhat like that.

She had agreed, which surprised me a lot. Maybe she was trying to be super nice to me for leaving right before the holidays. Keiko had grinned at me and told me I finally grew a brain, whatever that means. I feel insulted.

Anyways, it's 2 right now and things are going off fine. We talked a bit, went on rides, but mostly just enjoyed each other's company. After a rather delicious lunch (Aoko's still beats it, of course,) She spotted a gift shop and told me to wait there. She said she was going to get something for Keiko.

Man, girls sure take a long time shopping.

Anyways, I found an ice cream stand right next to me and bought one, chocolate for me and vanilla for her. We were kind of like that, opposites attracting each other. At least that's my opinion.

_You're cold like ice cream, Kaito!_

_But isn't ice cream also sweet?_

Good old times.

-o-

It was rather blizzard the next five minutes.

Aoko was seriously taking her time and I was beginning to worry that something might've happened to her when a VERY angry brunette came charging at me.

She was _awesome_ at karate, but I was doing my best to protect my head and the ice cream so I couldn't have a good look at her face. She was also yelling angrily at me but I couldn't make out the words.

"Ran-chan!" Osaka detective's girlfriend exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. Behind her came the Osaka detective and Tantei-kun. Oh, so this was Ran Mouri, Tantei-kun's girlfriend and Aoko's look-alike. That explains the karate.

But why me?

"You _smack_ stupid _kick_ Shinichi! _punch_," She huffed. "Not coming back or calling me at all-"

"I'm not Shinichi," I muttered only to get whacked in the head. Seriously, both Aoko and her had problems with their temper. Did I look that much like Tantei-kun? I saw Tantei-kun flinch a bit, but he knew better than to stop her. I sighed and prayed that Aoko came out fast so that I can at least give her the ice cream.

"You-" She began again when something wet and spongy landed on her face, making her sputter. The owner of mop lowered it slightly and I got a good look at her face. Aoko. Thank _god_.

"Excuse me," Aoko said in a harsh tone, eyeing the Osaka detective and Tantei-kun, no doubt recognizing them from the rooftop incident. Tantei-kun narrowed his eyes too. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tantei-kun's girlfriend gaped at a mirror image of herself while Aoko seemed completely oblivious that the girl in front of her looked _exactly_ like her except Aoko's hair was way messier. Aoko huffed a little and turned to me, her expression lighting up the instance her eyes found the ice cream cones that were in the process of melting and she snipped it out of my hand and licked it happily. "Thanks Kaito! It's vanilla! Wait…" she smile dropped quickly. "Was this for me?"

There was the Aoko I knew, always doing things before thinking. I couldn't but smirk.

"Well…I don't know…" I drawled out slowly, only to face the wrath of the mop. After I got my vision back, I could see Aoko grinning back at me, one hand on her hip. It was nice to know that at least she was cheerful once again. I was seriously worrying about her health seeing that she almost turned completely emo these past few weeks. Maybe it was because she was finally going to KID heists?

Speaking of which, I have a heist tonight. Such an awesome gift for her going away right? Right. But as much as I want to, I can't just cancel the heist. I'll let so many people down. Tantei-kun, the taskforce, the crowd, _myself_ and most of all, my dad.

At least I get to spend some time with Aoko.

I'm worried though. I really am. Aoko has never been the one for travelling and with her breakdowns and everything, I really wasn't that confident that she was going to be okay riding on a plane _by herself_ for 18 hours. As far as I know, Aoko has never been anywhere without me or her dad (And for those times, I was always following along but that's a secret she'll never know.)

"Wow," Oops. I forgot all of them were still there. Osaka Detective and Tantei-kun looked at me with a mix of jealousy and angriness. Huh. Maybe they thought Aoko and I were dating? In my dreams. "You look exactly like me."

"I do?" Aoko turned around, surprised. She seemed to notice that the girl in front of her was exactly the same as her for the first time and her eyes widened a bit. "Wow, you're right! This is so awesome!" Aoko stuck out her hand. "I'm Aoko Nakamori. And you are?"

_R.M._

"Ran Mouri," The girl smiled at me. It was like we were twins or something. "It's nice to meet you Aoko-chan,"

"I'm Kazuha!" the other girl standing next to Ran-chan exclaimed cheerfully. "You two really are identical."

"Hattori Heiji," the dark skinned tall boy said, his cap pulled low and had a huge accent. He looked a bit like Kaito except darker.

"I'm Conan!" The little boy said last. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Aoko-neechan!" I nearly snorted. He wasn't fooling _anyone_. Well, he wasn't fooling _me._

"Hi," I said slowly, swinging my hand up for a wave. "Hey, why did you attack Kaito?"

"Kaito?" Ran-chan asked puzzled. "Who's Kaito?"

Now I'm really puzzled. If she didn't even know who Kaito was, why did she attack him?

"That's Kaito," I said, pointing to my childhood friend who suddenly became really quite and was avoiding eye contact with Conan-kun. "Kaito Kuroba, he's my childhood friend, magician and KID's number one supporter," I heard the two detectives snort and I glared at them. "Why'd you attack him if you don't know him?"

"I think you're mistaken," Ran-chan said shortly. "That's Shinichi. He's _my _childhood friend."

How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Um, sorry to interrupt you lovely ladies," Kaito said, earning him a smack from me and a slight blush from Kazuha-chan and Ran-chan. Conan-kun's and Hattori-kun's glare worsened. "I'm afraid what Aoko says is true. I am Kaito Kuroba and I don't know about the Shinichi person you were talking about. Are you close?" With a slight flick of the wrist, two pink roses popped out and he held one out to each girl. Both of them turned vermillion and if looks could kill, Kaito would already be dead by now. The detective's glares were absolutely terrifying.

I sighed. Things never turned out as simple as they look.


	11. Extra: Promises are meant to be broken

_A/N: I'm going to try something like real mangas with extra chapters and things like that. So this chapter is going to be an extra one that's just because I don't think I can jam it into the storyline at anytime. Hope you like it. :D Read and review please~_

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_-o-_

Aoko Nakamori was a 21 year old girl who considered herself plain. And she was perfectly confident that she was absolutely correct. After all, what did she have? Her college roommate was stylish with her wavy blonde hair and all of them drooled over models day and night. Aoko had messy black hair that _never _stayed in place and she couldn't care less about those people.

Oh, she has her "childhood" friend, you say? Well, let's just say that when they were both 18, Kaito finally snapped and told Aoko the entire truth. Everything about KID, the Pandora and his feelings for her. Aoko was only mildly angry and she took the truth quite well, informing Kaito that she too loved him.

And then, two days later, he flies to Europe to look for the Pandora and she hasn't heard from him since. No phone calls, emails or anything. No, "sorry Aoko, I'm safe and sound. Don't worry." She doesn't even know whether he's dead or not.

After 5 months of absolute panicking, Aoko chose to believe that he was dead. She spent the next few months breaking down. Some people asked why a single person could make her behave that way.

Aoko always said the same four words every time. "_You didn't know him._"

It seemed, though, to her roommate and friends, they didn't really know _her_, either. When she was alone, she always broke down crying.

Her college roommate, Lily Parker, was rather surprised when she walked in to the dorm one night, all tired and stressed out, and saw Aoko gawking at the TV screen. One glance at the TV sent Lily into giggles and snapped Aoko out of the trace she was in, resulting in her turning bright red.

"Aw, finally taking interest in cute boys?" Lily giggled. "I wouldn't blame you for falling for _him_ though. By the way, do you know who he is?"

"Do I _know_ who he is?" Aoko squeaked. "Of course I do! Why do you know though?"

Lily stared at her crazily. "Nakamori-chan, are you feeling alright? This is me you're talking to. How could I _not_ know all the celebrities out there? Plus, he's _so_ hot, don't you think?"

The poor girl was vermillion by now. "Do I think…Kaito is hot?"

Lily clapped. "Good _job_, Nakamori-chan! You passed Kindergarten and actually know some of their names! Kaito Kuroba _is_ hot; I have to agree with that. He's like the number one magician in the entire world and he teamed up with people like Kudo Shinichi to take down an evil organization threatening Japan. Wait, do you know who Kudo Shinichi is? He looks exactly like Kuroba-kun-"

"Yes, yes," Aoko waved her off. "I _know_ who Kudo Shinichi is okay? I met him before-"

"Alright, Aoko, now you're _really_ stretching it." Lily sighed. "There's no possible way that you've met Kudo Shinichi before. He's as hot as Kuroba-kun and-"

"Kaito's not hot!" Aoko exclaimed. "He's a jerk and we were childhood friends and-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, Nakamori-chan. Let me guess, since you two were _childhood friends_, did he flip your skirt everyday in class? Did you end up chasing him with a mop? Oh, and he even hid the fact that he was _Kaito KID_ from you because he was trying to protect you?"

"Actually-"

Lily rolled her eyes again and waved her off. "Nakamori-chan, stop. I'm going to sleep." She plopped on to the bed then turned to Aoko again, giving her a rather sad smile. "If you're going to tune to the outside world, you need to know there's a difference between dreams and reality. That's the hardest part."

-o-

Kaito is not a dream.

Kaito is real.

Aoko sighed, repeating the phrase for the fiftieth millionth time as she was dragged to go somewhere with Lily and her friend, Allie Jean. Lily and AJ were chatting away about some celebrity with Aoko trying her best to keep up. Replaying the speech from the previous night only hurt her. If what Lily said was true, that meant that Kaito had ditched her just to become a famous magician in Europe and go flirt with girls. While Aoko was happy that he had achieved his dreams of becoming a magician (she always knew he would. With that kind of magic he always pulled off, why wouldn't he?) But she wished that at least he had called her or informed her in some way.

And he left right after her confession. Maybe he didn't like her? It was depressing to think about.

"Oh. My. GOD!" AJ squealed. "Look at that! Lily, come on!"

The two giggling girls suddenly disappeared down an ally and Aoko hastily followed, wondering what on earth could drive such a large reaction out of the two girls.

Catching up with them, Aoko suddenly felt her heart drop. That was not…it could not be…

"_Kaito."_

"Ah yes, just an average magician at your service," the black haired boy winked slightly at a five year old girl, holding a lollipop out to her. The girl squealed and took it and the crowd cheered. However, the boy, hearing his name _very _faintly, turned his head slightly.

And was immediately drowned in blue.

His mouth dropped open, but before he could say a word, he saw her blink back tears, waving good bye to her stunned friends and turn on her heels and flee.

Oh he was _not_ going to let her run away. Bowing slightly, he released a smoke bomb and quickly put a robot controlled dummy in his place, hoping that would stall the crowd a little bit. Then, he charged towards the streak of messy black hair that had attempted to walk out of his life again.

-o-

He caught up to her near the clock tower. Terribly romantic, don't you think? But the situation was far from that. Aoko, realizing she could never outrun Kaito _or_ shake him loose from the tight grip he had on her wrist, opted to plop down on to the grass instead and glare at the clock tower. Kaito sighed and sat down, gazing intently at the back of her head since the girl wouldn't turn around. After sitting in that position for five minutes, Kaito decided it was time to do something. He got up slowly on his knees and edged closer to her and…

She spun around and yelled in his face. "Don't come close to me!"

The startled magician toppled over in surprise and sat up quickly, seeing a _very_ red-faced girl whose features were similar, yet so different, from the last time he saw her. She had matured greatly, he could tell, and the blue eyes were as blue and huge as the last time. He wanted so badly to just swoop in and steal a kiss, which he was _so _good at, but he knew that would only provoke the situation. He'd just have to explain himself first.

"I'm sorry."

_Well._ That suddenly wasn't what she was expecting to here. Something more along the lines of teasing yet conceited.

_Definitely_ not an apology. Kaito had never been known to be the person who would apologize as easily as that. But she definitely hadn't heard wrong. His blue eyes, which she had missed so badly, were gazing at her intensely. Now that she was permitted to look at him, she did a quick sweep of his features. His messy black hair was still there and his blue eyes were still the exact same shade of cerulean. He hadn't changed much, had he? Aoko thought to herself quietly. Still the same old silly Kaito…

And she leaned in and gave him a big hug.

The end.

Of course not. Kaito knew that this was only the beginning. The _real _fight was only just about to start. Silently, he counted.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"KAITO YOU IDIOT!" Aoko yelled at him, pounding him with weak but futile punches. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE? NO PHONE CALLS, NO NOTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD! AND," She paused, sniffling. "It was my fault wasn't it? I shouldn't have ever confessed." Her gaze dropped.

As did Kaito's jaws. Oh no, she did _not_ think that the reason he left was because of her confession. That confession meant _everything _to him. How could she believe that? It was those three words that held him together all this time. He sighed and looked at Aoko, who was currently trying to stop the tears from flowing, but failing, and hiccupping slightly.

"Oi, Aoko," Kaito began uneasily. "Don't think that way. I'm sorry, you know? And it wasn't your confession. That…it meant a lot to me. Really. But…it's kind of a long story, so I'll explain another day, okay? And I promise I won't go anywhere," He crossed his fingers and hoped Aoko would just leave it at that.

"You know what Kaito?" She snapped, and Kaito began to worry. Did she hate him so much that she never wanted to see him again? Would she crush his heart? "Congrats. On, you know, being the number one magician. You always wanted that, right? Well, you have a bright future ahead of you!" She replied, suddenly cheerful but Kaito could see through it easily. "You have everything you ever wanted, so all you need to do now is pick out one of your fan girls and…and…" She hiccupped.

Kaito suddenly snapped, and grabbed her wrists, resulting in a sudden soft yelp and a surprised yet scared look arise from her eyes. He leaned in a little closer and Aoko shivered.

"You're wrong," He said quietly, gazing in to her blue eyes, flooding him with warmth of all the times before that he had been drowned in them. "I don't have everything I want. I'm missing one thing."

He leaned in.

-o-

"OMG, AJ! Did you see him?" Lily gushed, her face red. Her friend was currently _very_ pink and was giggling. It was rather cold, but the girls had decided to try to look their best so they wore skirts instead. It was freezing, but the girls were two dazed to even notice.

"I did! He's like, so amazing!" AJ giggled. "He was so hot too! And the dummy trick was very clever. I wonder why he left though? Maybe-OMG!"

"Nakamori-chan?" Lily exclaimed, surprised, and her roommate turned around and grinned at them, waving them over. Next to her, the boy who was sprawled out on the grass turned his head slightly and acknowledged them by a slight nod of the head. Both girls gasped and swooned.

"You weren't lying!" Lily said, wide eyed. "Um, hi Kuroba-kun! I love your tricks! Enjoy your time with Nakamori-chan! Bye!"

They zoomed away.

_And that stupid smirk was back._

"Nakamori-chan?" Kaito asked playfully. "You're Nakamori-chan now? Should I call you that?"

"No," Aoko swatted at him. "It's just that I wanted Aoko to be something only you would call me. You know, something special?"

Kaito laughed. "Oh, and one more question. Aoko? Why haven't I seen the mop at all?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. "That's because Lily said I had to be more of a girl and told me never to use my mop again. I promised that. Now, I just flick people."

Kaito snorted. "Oh sure. You're totally going to hurt people by flicking them. Not a very typical Aoko threat. Hey, let's see what color they are today," He smirked and leaned over a bit. "Oh, blue? That's new,"

Aoko sighed and grabbed the nearest mop. After all, promises were meant to be broken.


	12. Day 1

_A/N: Let's see if I can make it to 14 days! XD I doubt it, but wish me luck. ^^ Read and review please. _

_Disclaimer: I can't even finish THIS, how can I finish a never ending manga? ._

_-o-_

_A.N._

Well, New York certainly isn't bad. It was fun riding the plane and I sat next to two girls who were twins and they both reminded me _strongly_ of Keiko, especially the way the both of them lit up and started whistling when I mentioned Kaito. Sheesh. Why won't ANYONE see that Kaito wouldn't waste his time on someone as stupid as me?

It was sad, really.

I landed thirty minutes ago, took my time in gathering my luggage and saying good bye to the twins, who hastily wrote their phone number on a piece of paper and told me to call if they ever needed "love," advice. I seriously doubt I would ever dial those numbers, though. I already had enough with Keiko.

Anyways, I'm going to sit here for ten minutes and wait to see if Hiro would come. I guess I'm still kinda hopeful that he still cares a bit for me. If after ten minutes he's not here, I'll just take a taxi to the hotel I booked. It cost _a lot_.

I was staring at the vending machine and wondering if I should get myself something to drink when I felt my arm being tugged away from me and when I snapped my head back, there was this boy about my age that looked similar to Kaito, yet so different. He had messy black hair that was almost identical to his, but his eyes were green. Not that his eyes were bad to look at and they were equally as capable as letting people feel like they were naked with one glance, but it was certainly something that I needed to get used to. His smirk however, was completely different then Kaito's. Kaito's was always teasing, as he had reserved another smile for his more serious looks. This guy's, however, showed little trace of being teasing and instead, the whole look was mostly made up of something else; something I couldn't place my finger on yet.

He slowly brought my fingers to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on them. I was sure my cheeks turned red since I suddenly noticed how _hot_ it was in the airport and how fast my heart was beating. No one had ever done this to me before, besides KID and I was always too angry to focus on how romantic the gesture was.

Of course, KID probably does that to everyone so there's no meaning behind that.

"Hello," The boy said slowly, dropping my hand and grinning at me. He was speaking Japanese, I noted, which made it much easier for us to communicate. "Aoko-chi, is it?"

Formality got the better of me and I stuck my hand out. "I'm Aoko Nakamori, nice to meet you…erm, Hiro?"

The boy laughed and I became suddenly irritated with how many DNA twins Kaito seemed to have. His laugh sounded the same and I suddenly noticed how _similar_ their voices were. His green eyes twinkled and he accepted my headshake.

"Yup, Hiro at your service," I was sure he was already going to bow if he hadn't been on his knee already. "It's nice to meet you Aoko-chi…I told you that you were cute!"

Leave it to him to completely ruin the mood.

"I-" I began, then noticed how everyone was gawking at us. Slightly vermillion, I asked, "_Why didn't you wear a disguise? Everyone's checking you out!_"

"So?"

"So…" I began, trying to word it differently but failing. "Won't people think that I'm your girlfriend or something and rumors would start?"

"Then all we have to do is make you my girlfriend," Hiro replied cheerfully. "Then everything's going to be alright."

This is going to be a _long_ two weeks.

-o-

"Aoko-chi, not to be rude or anything, but you can stop gawking. It's only a house."

"Only a HOUSE?" I gasped, not believing my eyes. "This is HUGE! Wow, you must be a really good actor,"

"And singer," his bodyguard, Andy, piped from the front of the car. "Master's good at everything."

At least Hiro has the ability to blush. I was starting to think that he was Kaito and "Hiro" was just one of his pranks, but Kaito _never _blushed, so it definitely wasn't him.

"I'm not _that_ good," he mumbled. "Compared to Aoko-chi. Anyways, let's get you settled in. I hope this is enough space for you. Here, Andy, help bring Aoko-chi's luggage in to the house."

"Compared to _me?_" I asked incredulously. "And I already booked a hotel and I'm already grateful enough that you picked me up, so I can carry my own luggage-mph!" I was cut off by Hiro picking me up princess style (_very _Kaito-ish) and playful poked my nose.

"Come on, Aoko-chi," He grinned. "Now what kind of gentleman would let a lady carry luggage as heavy as this? Don't worry about the house, Aoko-chi. I'll let you live here if you want." Suddenly, his face darkened. "Unless this isn't big enough for you?"

"Isn't big enough?" I squeaked. "Are you kidding? This is five times bigger than what I imagined!"

"Alright then!" He replied cheerfully. "Enjoy your stay here!"

That's how my two week stay in New York started. Of course it wasn't always like that; I did have a job that I came to do. But it was always like this with Hiro.

I don't know if I liked it or not.

-o-

_K.K._

_From: Kaito Kuroba_

_To: Aoko Nakamori_

_Subject: Hi_

_ How's New York? I know it's only the first day, but meh. Emails work a lot faster than mail, so I'll be sending you some. If you don't have easy usage to the computer, at least reply once in a while to at least let me know that you're alive, okay?_

_ So how's the hotel? It's nice right? And it must've cost a ton. I still don't get why you left in such a hurry. I'll help pay for anything if you don't have enough money._

_ …I'm really worried about you Aoko. Come back soon, okay?_

_-Kaito_

_-o-_

_A.N._

_From: Aoko Nakamori_

_To: Kaito Kuroba_

_Subject: Hi_

_ Oh hi Kaito! New York is fine, thanks for asking. True that I've only been here for one day, but it's still rather pretty. And I do have the access to computers. Lotsssss of computers._

_ Er, yeah, that was the original plan, but I'm actually staying over at Hiro's. His house is huge, it's amazing. And all free of charge. Turns out, he's a pretty nice person too. Do you remember Hiro? He's my pen pal partner. And it's really nice for you to offer, Kaito, but I'm fine. I don't think I can stop Hiro from paying for me anyways, so I actually don't need to pay anything._

_ Okay now I'm starting to worry about you. What's with all these serious thoughts suddenly? I'm FINE, Kaito. Don't worry. I'll be back in two weeks._

_-Aoko_

_-o-_

_K.K._

I am NOT a happy camper right now.

You know why? I just found out that Aoko's living with another person. Another _boy_. Who she spent a couple letters talking to and BAM, they're under the same roof for _fourteen days_ on the other side of the freaking world. Of COURSE I'm worried. Has Aoko lost her mind? Or her common sense?

Now Keiko's reading over my shoulder. I expect something like her to swoon about how luck Aoko is or something for living with that guy…

"How dare she!" Keiko exclaimed, drawing herself to her full height with her hands on her hips, no doubt attempting to look intimidating, but failing since she's at most four feet eight. Her brown hazelnut eyes were burning holes in the computer and she let out an angry sigh.

"Um, Keiko?"

"She's cheating on you!" Keiko screeched loudly, making me jump. I glanced uncertainly at her, but she continued her rant. "Really, Kuroba-kun, you should be more responsible. Tell her to come back right this instance and give her a lecture about how she shouldn't be living with other people especially _boys_ when she knows that you're a crazily jealous boyfriend who wants to-"

"Keiko," I interrupted harshly, my face a deep shade of crimson, I bet. "Aoko and I are _not_ going out. What gave you that idea?"

She looked at me crazily. "_What?_ You mean you didn't confess before she left?"

"Nope."

"Showed any sign of things being different between you?"

"Why should I?" I asked, confused. "There's nothing different between us, so why should I pretend that?"

Keiko shook her head and sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder why both of you are so smart yet so stupid when it comes to love."


End file.
